


I Got You

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -Ish, Alpha!Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Heatfic, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn without plot?, Smut, Unbeta'd, a bit - Freeform, omega!suga, so be gentle with me ;), this has lots of fluid too, this is my first time writing a porn without plot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Koushi woke up, he knew his heat was coming. He could feel it clouding the edges of his mind and crawling right under his skin. His body felt lethargic as though any physical activity would easily tire him out. </p>
<p>At the moment, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and feel the comfortable weight of his alpha on top of him - his alpha’s strong arms around him possessively, or his alpha above him kissing him fiercely or his alpha tasting the wetness between his legs, or -</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.
> 
> Not beta'd but enjoy anyway.

The moment Koushi woke up, he knew his heat was coming. He could feel it clouding the edges of his mind and crawling right under his skin. His body felt lethargic as though any physical activity would easily tire him out. 

At the moment, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and feel the comfortable weight of his alpha on top of him - his alpha’s strong arms around him possessively, or his alpha above him kissing him fiercely or his alpha tasting the wetness between his legs, or - 

A shiver shook him when warm, open-mouthed kisses lavishly peppered his neck and a pale shoulder, where his thin shirt had slipped off. 

“Let’s not go to work today,” Daichi mumbled hotly into his neck, lapping and sucking on the bond bite the alpha had left on his neck. The bite was deliciously apparent and red against his pale skin. A mark for everyone to see and be jealous of. 

Koushi smiled sleepily. Without a doubt, his alpha already knew about his incoming heat. Daichi always knew about his heat before he did. After all, alphas had a sharper sense of smell compared with omegas. 

“Hmmm. Yea, let’s not.” He says almost breathlessly, cocking his head to the side to allow his alpha more access to his neck, breath hitching in his throat when a huge hand slipped easily down into his pyjama pants.

A wanton moan flew from his lips when his alpha enclosed his hands around his penis. The stroke on his shaft was gentle, slow and lazy. Just how he wanted it right now. Not the urgency and roughness his heat would incite in his mate. At least for now, Koushi did not need it yet. 

“You like that?” His alpha purred seductively in his ear. “I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll be begging me to fuck you hard and good until I knock you up.”

Koushi could only moan and rub his ass against Daichi’s thinly clothed crotch, urging his alpha more. Pre-cum trickled from the head of his cock while the thick sweet scent of his warm slick permeated the air as it oozed out of his entrance. 

“D-Daichi…” He gasped, feeling the knot in his stomach tightening even more as his alpha worked him closer to his release. 

After a few more languid stroke from his mate, he cried loud into his pillow, painting Daichi’s hand with his sterile seed and soiling his undergarment with his slick. 

The air in the room smelled positively like Koushi, and underneath his heavy scent, was the faint delicious scent of his incoming heat.

Daichi rubbed his face lovingly into his neck, purring and seemingly pleased that he had successfully sated his omega for now. 

The alpha retracted his hand from Koushi’s pyjama pants and brought it to his mouth. A hungry tongue flicked out and swiped the omega’s see off the alpha’s hand. 

Disgusted, Koushi scrunched his nose in disapproval. He never understood his mate’s fixation on his… fluid. 

It must be an alpha thing. Koushi never liked his own taste. 

“Do you want me to…?” Koushi gently pawed at his mate’s crotch, the alpha’s desire hot and heavy in his hand. 

A warm soft smile graced the alpha’s face. “Maybe later. You need to eat first before your heat finally comes.” He mumbled, nuzzling the omega’s pale neck affectionately. 

With a one last loving kiss to his neck, Daichi lifted the omega easily into his arms, eliciting a surprised yelp from his mate, and leisurely walked out their bedroom. 

“I can walk, Daichi.” The omega complained, but huddled closer to the embrace anyway, purring softly. 

Daichi brushed a kiss on the omega’s temple. “I know.” But I just want to take care of you, was left unsaid but was clearly heard in the alpha’s fond tone. 

“So what do you want to eat?” The alpha asked as he gently deposited Koushi in one of the chairs. He immediately noticed the dreamy, far-off haze in his mate’s eyes - one of the symptoms of an omega nearing a heat. 

The alpha soothed a stray lock behind the omega’s ear, which made Koushi blink several times and snap back into where he is right now. 

“Huh? What?” He squeaked, looking utterly confounded at first before realising where they were. “Anything spicy, and maybe a bit sweet please.”

Daichi offered him a smile and didn’t ask the omega for anything specific anymore. Koushi’s heat always made it arduous for the omega to think lucidly. Daichi decided he would whip something up that would give Koushi the strength and energy he needed for when his heat would finally arrive. 

“Can I help?” The omega asked, squirming uncomfortably. Daichi smelled the faint scent of cotton candy and his mate’s slick. “I get really restless just sitting down." 

"Of course. I could use your hand.” Daichi winked, and despite himself, Koushi blushed mildly, remembering he had offered to help the alpha with his… problem down there.

It wasn’t a good idea to allow the omega to help him, considering that Koushi gets awfully jittery and distracted when his heat was coming, but Daichi gave him a task anyway that didn’t require any sharp objects.

It was a simple dish. Something that could be finished on record time, and even faster when there were two hands to prepare it.

But Daichi just had to watch his mate bend down to retrieve a dropped utensil from under the table, his ass up in a provocative way for all the world to see. The patch of cloth where his hole was, was drenched with his warm slick. It was a mouth watering sigh - the omega in such a submissive position. Really, Daichi couldn’t be blamed when he easily lifted the omega off the floor and on the counter easily with unbelievable speed and strength, plunging his mouth and tongue headlong into the omega’s welcoming entrance.

“T-This is…” A moan was ripped from the omega’s mouth and he struggled to search for the word he needed to say. If only Daichi would stop using his tongue so well, so he could think. “U-Unsanitary, D-Daichi. We’re in the kitchen." 

Despite himself, he held the alpha’s head closer, lifting his hips, so the alpha could plunge his tongue deeper inside him. His legs were spread wide open with only Daichi’s head covering him. His pyjama pants and undergarment all abandoned on the kitchen floor. 

"Fuck. You have no idea how delicious you taste.” Daichi gave a hard suck before sticking his tongue back inside, savouring the omega’s sweet taste like it was honey. 

Koushi gave a loud keen as he climaxed, his head thrown back, shuddering as the wet, wiggling appendage inside him continued to press on his prostrate mercilessly.

When he was satisfied, the alpha straightened up with a smug smirk. His lips wet and shiny. Koushi hoped not a single drop of his come or slick fell on the countertop.

“I-I thought we were going to eat breakfast,” Koushi panted, his voice sounding breathy. His eyes fell on his alpha’s crotch, Daichi’s erection tenting against his pyjama. 

‘Oh, that’s definitely painful,’ Koushi thought.

“I just did.” He answered smugly, wiping his lips and staring at Koushi with lust-filled eyes. “It was really sweet and good." 

If it wasn’t for his heat messing with his mind, he would have scrunched his nose again in disapproval. Instead, Koushi felt himself go hard again. 

A spark of boldness raced through him. "Really?” He heard himself ask playfully. “You still look hungry. I can give you something else that will satisfy you.” He peered up at his alpha coyly through his lashes, appearing innocent and sweet. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Oh?" 

Before losing whatever courage he had, Koushi hopped off the counter, his slick trailing down his deliciously long pale legs, and gently pushed his alpha towards a chair and had him sit down. The omega immediately climbed on his mate’s lap and pulled down Daichi’s pyjama pants.

The alpha’s cock sprung free, hard, an angry red colour and leaking of pre-cum. 

"O-Oh, it’s big.” Koushi mumbled, eyeing it like a child does to a candy, before grasping it. His hand tentatively stroked the length, and the alpha gave a loud groan. “And long. And hard. And thick.” Koushi pumped his alpha’s cock harder and faster, his mate’s moans and groans encouraging him. He swiped the head of the cock teasingly and giggled when the alpha bucked into his hand 

“I want it inside me.” He whispered hotly in his alpha’s ears.

A possessive growl rumbled deep from the alpha’s chest. “Then I’ll give it to you.” Without any warning, Daichi shoved two fingers inside the omega’s entrance harshly, and Koushi bit his lips from crying loud.

“Ah, yes, please!” The omega wiggled to get the fingers deeper inside him.

The alpha inserted another finger. Koushi shuddered as a wave of warm hot slick trickled out of him, drenching his alpha’s hand.

“Fuck! You’re so ready for my cock.”

“Yes! Yes, alpha!”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, until you’re heavy with my cubs.”

Keening high, Koushi rubbed his hole against his alpha’s cock; the head snatching at his sensitive rim.

“Yes! Alpha, fuck me hard and knock me up good. Please, please!” The omega planted a messy sloppy kiss on his mate’s lips, before pulling away, batting his pretty long lashes provocatively, a desperate whine crawling up his throat.

“Sshh. I’ll make you feel so good. God, you are so beautiful like this.” Daichi sprawled a huge hand on his omega’s stomach. He couldn’t wait to spill his seed inside Koushi and watch it grow in the omega’s womb. Koushi would look even more beautiful carrying his pups, with his breasts filled with milk. 

Daichi held Koushi by the hips to steady him before aligning his thick girth inside his beautiful omega’s pink sweet entrance, groaning in pleasure when the omega instinctively lowered himself on his own.

“O-Oh!” Koushi moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “So big! My alpha’s so big and good inside me.”

“You really like that, don’t you? Fuck, you have no idea how tight and warm you are.” Daichi growled, thrusting deep and hard inside the omega’s sweet wetness, as his mate bounced eagerly on his lap.

The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and deep lustful moans rung heavily in the room as they lost themselves in pleasure. Daichi thrusted in a different angle and was rewarded with a wanton scream from the omega.

“T-There, alpha! Oh, fuck, there!" 

“I’m about t-to-” Daichi groaned when the warmth around his cock tightened even more, his knot already forming at the base of his penis.

“Me too! Knot me, alpha.” Koushi grabbed the alpha’s hand and laid it on his stomach. “I want you to come inside me and get me pregnant. Please, Daichi.”

Growling possessively, the alpha thrust harder, nearly throwing the omega off his lap.

“You have no idea how I’ve been wanting to knock you up. I’ll fuck you again and again until you’re pregnant with my child. You will look so beautiful with my child inside you.”

“Yes, alpha! I want your seed and your knot. Please give it to me.” Koushi’s voice had gone breathy and high. He could the pleasure inside him build up as his mate continuously hit his prostate ruthlessly.

Not long, Daichi’s thrusts became erratic and urgent. And with a loud cry, Koushi felt his orgasm crashed over him hard, stars and white spots dancing before his eyes. His sterile seed covered their chests stickily while his red abused hole discharged warm slick.

After a few more thrust, Daichi groaned as he spilled his seed inside his omega, his forming knot rippling another violent orgasm from Koushi.

“So much come.” The omega hummed tiredly, contently resting his chin on his alpha’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck. 

Daichi rumbled proudly. “I’m an alpha after all." 

There was smugness laced in his tone. Koushi would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been basking in the afterglow of their coitus.

The alpha cupped his face before gently lifting it, pressing a caring, affectionate kiss. A gentle apology perhaps for the alpha’s rough treatment during the lovemaking.

His heat hadn’t even arrived yet, or has it?

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is not my forte, but I do love receiving comments, criticisms, and feedback.


End file.
